legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
FR 5th Anniversary: P3
Part 3 (The Rangers put all of the life fibers they found and extracted into a pile.) Ravi: Well, that's all of them. Devon? Devon: On it. BEAST BLAST! (Devon destroys the fibers.) Devon: That's all for those. (Activates communications) Benji, Devimon eliminated, town secure. Coming to you guys! Benji: Good, but make it quick! We're getting overrun! Devon: Alright! (Deactivate comms) We need to move! (The Rangers run towards Primary Village. Meanwhile, in Primary Village, the G5s, Tommy, Greymon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon fight the tronics. Tai, Sora, and Izzy are scanning for life fibers. They see some on their screens.) Izzy: I just need to illuminate these so we can see them without technological assistance. (Before Izzy could do so, a squad of Tronics fire at the three. They dash out of the way. Suddenly, the Tronics are destroyed by the Rangers.) Devon: We didn't miss the party, did we? Sora: No, you're just in time! Tai: Glad you could make it! Devon: Same. (To Ravi and Zoey) Stay up here and provide covering fire! I'm going in. (Devon has his saber in hand and runs to assist the G5s and Tommy. Tommy, as the Dino Thunder Black Ranger, uses the Brachio Staff to slay some Tronics. He regroups with Devon and the G5s to continue thinning the numbers. Devon continue to slash the Tronics in combination with his super speed. John uses his lasso to tie up another group of Tronics.) John: I'm lovin' this rodeo! WRANGLER BLAST!! (John fans his wrangler and destroys the Tronics that he tied up. One more group of Tronics are seen. The heroes regroup.) Tommy: I'll take it from here, guys! Tai: We got your back! Tommy: BRACHIO STAFF!! ENERGY ORB!!! (Tommy launches the energy orb and destroys the remaining Tronics. The Rangers and G5s demorph and the Digimon partners revert back to Rookie Level.) Tommy: That's all of them. We need to make sure Elecmon's okay! (Elecmon steps out of hiding along with numerous baby Digimon. Tai sees him.) Tai: Elecmon! You're okay. Elecmon: I'm fine. Once I saw those robots headed this way. I gathered everyone and went for cover. Tommy: Glad to hear that. Elecmon: But, I don't know why they came here. It had to do something with fibers or something. Sora: We know. We're trying to find the Life Fibers placed here so we can extract them and destroy them. Izzy: Oh. Speaking of which... (Izzy illuminates the Life Fibers in the area.) Elecmon: That's... a lot of them. Tommy: If we're gonna get those removed, we're gonna need to start now. (Suddenly, a blast wizzes passed the heroes. They see more Tronics coming in numbers.) Benji: '''There's more of them?! '''John: Looks like Nui and Blaze really don't want us to destroy those Life Fibers! Tommy: Tai, your Digimon are out of power. You and your friends get Elecmon to safety! Tai: Got it! Tommy: Alright! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! Beast Morpher Rangers: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!! HA!! (Morph) G5: EXECUTE!! (Morph) Tommy: DRAGONZORD! GREEN RANGER POWER!! (Morphs into the Green Ranger) (The Rangers and Knights begin to battle the next wave of Tronics. Tai, Sora, and Izzy help Elecmon and the baby Digimon get to safety. Suddenly, Robosoldiers arrive and fire at the Rangers.) Benji: OH C'MON!! THOSE BUCKETHEADS AGAIN?!! (The Knights turn their attention to the Robosoldiers, while the Rangers deal with the Tronics. They become outnumbered.) Jaxon: How many of these guys are there?! Heather: They just keep coming! (Suddenly, the Dino Thunder White Ranger swoops in and destroys the Robosoldiers.) Trent: Heard you could use a hand! (Another Ranger, Koda, the Dino Charge Blue Ranger, fights his way through another group of soldiers.) Koda: YOU NO MATCH FOR CAVEMAN STRENGTH!! (Gia, the Megaforce Yellow Ranger, uses her tiger claw to destroy a group of Tronics. Rocky, morphed as the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, finishes them off with the Power Sword. The heroes regroup.) Rocky: You guys okay? Tommy: Yeah, thanks to you guys. Rocky: Cloe told us what was going on. She told Meiko to wait until we came to her to move on. (Back with Tai, Sora, Izzy, and the Digimon, Meiko arrives.) Meiko: Hey! Sora: Meiko! Meiko: Are you okay? Izzy: Yeah. We're fine. (The four regroup with the Rangers and Knights.) Meiko: Everyone's okay, Tommy. Tommy: Good. Trent, Gia, you and the G5s get over to those life fibers. We need them extracted from those surfaces and destroyed. Gia: Got it! Trent: Let's go! (Scrozzle is watching from the Cyber Dimension.) Scrozzle: WHAT?! Other Rangers?! (Scrozzle preps a Slicerdrone and sends it to the Digital World. Slicerdrone lands right outside Primary Village.' '''Everyone reacts.) '''Tai:' That thing's gonna destroy the village!! Devon: Not if I can help it! (Cruise arrives in his motorbike mode. Devon hops on.) Devon: Let's go get him, Cruise! Cruise: You got it! (They speed off. Cruise gets into position in the Racer Zord's cockpit.) Cruise: Linked! (Devon enters the cockpit.) Devon: In position! Racer Zord! Battle Mode!! (The Racer Zord enters Battle Mode. The Zord approaches Slicerdrone.) Devon: Don't think so, pal! (The Zord tries to attack Slicerdrone, but the latter puts up a shield and blocks the attack.) Devon: What?! He has an energy shield! (Slicerdrone fires numerous rockets and hits the Racer Zord.) Devon: GAH!! (Slicerdrone then slices the Racer Zord slightly.) Cruise: OH NO! We're losing power!' '''Zord integrity critical! '''Devon:' How long will it take to reboot the systems? Cruise: Too long! Devon: We'll need help! (Contacts Tai) Tai, get MetalGreymon and Garudamon to hold off the Gigadrone until my systems finish rebooting! Tai: You got it, Devon! (MetalGreymon and Garudamon approach Slicerdrone.) Garudamon: Remember, we just need to buy Devon some time. MetalGreymon: Piece of cake! (Slicerdrone turns its attention to the two Ultimate Digimon. It fires its rockets, but Garudamon uses her Wing Blade to destroy them. Slicerdrone then tries to slicer Garudamon with its saws, but she flies up to avoid the attack. MetalGreymon catches its arm.) MetalGreymon: I don't think so!! Garudamon: Devon, how much longer do you have until your Zord reboots?! Devon: Still too much! Garudamon: MetalGreymon! MetalGreymon: This guys is trying to break free, Devon! Cruise: Devon, those two can't hold off that Gigadrone for too long, even at Ultimate Level! (Back at the Command Center, Cloe opens her eyes and the glow green. Back in the village, the reboot process of the Zord speeds up incredibly. MetalGreymon and Garudamon begin to glow as well. The Zord's reboot is complete and fully repaired by Cloe's powers.) Cruise: Looks like Cloe came through! All systems repaired and fully operational! Devon: Good! Divert all power to the sword! (The Racer Zord grabs its sword and runs at Slicerdrone.) Devon: MetalGreymon, Garudamon, you two mind getting that energy shield for me? Garudamon: WING BLADE!! (Garudamon fires her Wing Blade at the shield.) MetalGreymon: '''GIGA BLASTER!! (MetalGreymon fires his Giga Blaster missiles at the shield. The two attacks meet and destroys the shield. The Racer Zord runs at Slicerdrone.) '''Devon: Transport! Cheetah Beast Blaster! (Devon summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster.) Devon: RACER ZORD! CHEETAH STRIKE!! (Devon fires the Blaster, and the Zord slices and destroys Slicerdrone.) Devon: Virus Eliminated. (Devon regroups with others.) Devon: Were you guys able to gather all of the fibers? Izzy: We did. (Ravi and Zoey destroyed the Life Fibers from the village.) Cloe: (Comms) Good work, everyone. Wes was able to get a hold of Captain Price. Tracer, Aang, and Sam Fisher are on their way to Ba Sing Se. Carter and the rest of the DigiDestined are on their way to Liberty City with some other friends that they've found. Devon: So we head to Ba Sing Se? Cloe: (Comms) Correct, I'll meet you all there. I have a score to settle with the Dai Li and their boss. Tai: Their boss? Tommy: Long Feng. Leader of the Dai Li and Ba Sing Se's Grand Secretariat. Recently released from jail and reinstated with the help of Lawrence Williams. Devon: Sounds like bad guys material to me. Tommy: We'll deal with Long Feng later. Let Cloe take care of him. Right now, we need the fibers there extracted and destroyed. Benji: Then let's go! (The heroes run off.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Transcripts